1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component control apparatus that changes an operation mode of at least one bicycle component based on a number of manually operated input members that are operatively coupled thereto.
2. Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electric bicycle components. Examples of some these electric bicycle components include suspensions, transmissions (e.g., derailleurs, internally geared hubs, etc.) and seatposts. Typically, bicycles equipped with electric bicycle components are also provided a manually operated input member for each of the electric bicycle components. A bicycle component control apparatus has been proposed that controls an operation of one or more electric bicycle components, e.g. a derailleur, a suspension and an adjustable seatpost, based on an electrical connecting state between a controller and a manually operated input member. An example of such a bicycle component control apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0253600, which is assigned to Shimano Inc.